12 Years of Christmas
by LittleDanceGame16
Summary: Every day until Christmas Eve, I'll tell you the journey of these two opposites, who fell in love, in Christmas songs.
1. Prologue

_"Christmas means so much to me. Every time I think about Christmas, I just think about family. No matter, how busy we are; no matter, where we are in the world - we're always home for Christmas. And it's so great to be with family, sitting around, sharing old memories, watching home videos, opening presents. It's such a beautiful experience every year. And I just love Christmas for that reason. So that is what Christmas means to me." - Scott Hoying_

Christmas is the time to spend with your family and loved ones. It's also a time for happiness, generosity and kindness. I know that. I think I've known that my entire life. But there are still people, who don't. People, who might've never known, what Christmas actually means. Maybe they didn't have a family. Maybe their family didn't care. But for some reason, people like that exist. One of the most important characters in this story is one of them.

His father was never there for him, while his mother tried to give him the world. He did get it eventually, but he had to go through too much for that. And never once did he get to celebrate Christmas correctly.

That's until he met the love of his life, who had spent every Christmas since his birth with his loved ones and knew everything about the holiday. Therefore, he decided to give his soulmate everything he had missed.

Every day until Christmas Eve, I'll tell you the journey of these two opposites, who fell in love, in Christmas songs.


	2. Extraordinary Merry Christmas-Happy Xmas

Song(s): Happy Xmas (War Is Over), Extraordinary Merry Christmas  
>Relationship: Haven't met.<br>Summary: Steve really is trying to get used to the future, while Tony is just trying to figure out, why the hell does he feel like the world is going to blow up.

**December 24th, 2011**

_**"Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear."**_

**SHIELD Headquarters - Unknown location**

Christmas had always been Steve's favourite holiday. He wasn't sure, why. The thought of Christmas was just so delightful. All the beautiful Christmas songs, the decorating, gifts, time with your family. Steve absolutely adored the holiday. Even after his mother died, he waited for Christmas the whole year. He did have Bucky. And when Bucky died, Steve couldn't even imagine the holiday without him. Until Peggy of course, got him to move on and live his life at fullest.

Then Steve was shoved into 21st century.

Sure, Steve was glad he didn't actually die, but he was so depressed from losing all his friends. He couldn't help, but wonder, what happened to them. Did they live for a long time? Did they have families? Did they mourn? Did Peggy move on?

So when the Captain asked these guys from this... SHIELD... what had happened, they brought him a mountain of files. Dozens of papers for each person Steve left behind.

First, Steve searched for the information about Peggy. She had married one of the men Steve saved and had children with him. Apparently, she was also one of the founders of SHIELD. The most shocking thing, though, was that she was reported as "Retired", which meant that she was still alive.

After that one file, Steve threw them in the corner. He was going to read them later. Right now, it was Christmas, a time to be happy, right?

At some point, when Steve was sketching, an agent (someone, who identified himself as Agent 9), came in with a tray of food. He placed it on the table next to the bed. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" the agent asked.

"Yes," Steve answered, looking away from the notebook in his hands. His eyes trailed to the agent's. "Am I allowed to leave the building?"

The agent seemed surprised. "Uh... I haven't been told otherwise. I will ask from Director Fury. Excuse me," he said, and exited the room.

Steve chuckled at Agent 9's reaction. Yes, Steve was definitely ready to try moving on again. And let's hope, that everything wouldn't go to hell this time.

_**"He told me that it's gonna be a special year for you and me."**_

**Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166**

Tony Stark threw his head back, groaning. In the doorway stood his basically-girlfriend Pepper Potts, holding a present wrapped in red and green paper with a huge golden bow on top of it. How the genius had forgotten the date, Tony wasn't sure. How JARVIS had not said anything, Tony was even more surprised.

"Is it Christmas already?" Tony asked, pushing himself up from the couch and walking to Pepper. "My birthday was in Spring, right?"

"May 29th," Pepper smiled. "I knew you'd forget the date. You already bought me a present."

"I did?" Tony searched his memory for a present, but he couldn't remember buying anything for Pepper this Christmas.

Pepper raised a hand with Tony's credit card.

"Oh."

Tony swiped the card out from between Pepper's fingers. "May I ask, what are you doing here?" Pepper asked, looking around the room. "The Tower isn't finished yet, but you are basically living here."

"Well, mainly because I want the Tower to be finished," Tony responded, taking the present from Pepper. "Thank you. And a part of it is probably, because I'm too lazy to get back to Malibu. I like it here in Manhattan anyway."

Pepper rolled her eyes and followed Tony to the couch. "Still, you have been spending weeks in an unfinished house. In which is cold too."

"Don't care," Tony stated. "I've been working on the new Iron Man suit also."

"Not that again..." Pepper sighed, rubbing her temples. "Don't you think your life is a little too extreme?"

"A) I like extreme. B) The world needs Iron Man. C) I know, that there is going to be something spectacular happening next year."

Even as hard it is to believe, Tony did feel something approaching. Something never seen before. He had felt it since he woke up this Christmas morning.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Too bad, it's not 2012 yet. So maybe you can leave the superhero business to the next year and we'll celebrate the holiday like normal people?"

Tony opened is mouth to protest, but Pepper sent him the 'don't you dare to say anything' look, so he simply smiled, said "sure, Pep" and kissed her.

Out of nowhere, "Back in Black" started playing, causing Tony to groan and Pepper to laugh at her basically-boyfriend. Tony glared at the woman, before pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID. The name, that flashed on the screen made Tony almost groan again.

"You better have a good reason for this, Agent," Tony said, holding the phone at his ear and gesturing Pepper to give him a minute. Pepper nodded, stood up and walked to the kitchen.

_"I know you'll probably kick our asses for not telling you earlier," _Agent responded, not sounding even a bit sorry.

"For not telling me what earlier?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

_"We found Captain America."_


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Song(s): Baby, It's Cold Outside  
>Relationship: Teammateskind of friends  
>Summary: Steve has to take some kind of file to Tony (why another SHIELD agent couldn't have taken it to him, he doesn't understand), but while he's there, a snowstorm starts (a snowstorm in California? On Christmas Eve? What?) and he might or might not be trapped in Tony's house with the engineer, who simply can't be serious for at least five seconds.<br>Notes: I am completely aware, that Iron Man 3 took place on Christmas, but I had to move it a little, so I could fit this here. This is a little before what happened in Iron Man 3.

**December 24th, 2012**

_**"I really can't stay. - Baby it's cold outside."**_

**Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion - 10880, Malibu Port, 90265**

If anyone would ask from Steve, why he was at Tony Stark's Malibu house at Christmas Eve, he would just roll his eyes and say, that SHIELD workers suck and he has to do everything for them. He doesn't mind, really. He was at California anyway, but seriously? Couldn't they just send an e-mail with the file or something (and yes, Steve had learned, what's an e-mail).

He stopped his motorcycle in front of the house and took a moment to stare at it. At first, he was afraid he would get lost and go to a wrong address, but by the looks of the house, it could only belong to Tony.

Steve got off of the bike, took the file from his bag and walked towards the entrance. When he reached the door, he looked around for some way to open it, finding absolutely nothing. _"Identify yourself!"_ a British voice yelled suddenly, causing Steve to jump.

"Uh... Steve Rogers?" Steve said, not sure, what exactly was he supposed to say. "SHIELD wanted me to bring something to Tony?"

There was a silence for a second, before the glass door slid away. _"I am sorry, Captain Rogers,"_ a calmer voice said. _"Sir programmed me to say that to every visitor. I am JARVIS, sir's artificial intelligence. Shall I inform sir of your arrival?"_

Steve, still a little taken aback, stuttered out a 'yes, please'.

_"Make yourself at home, Captain,"_ JARVIS said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Steve smiled towards the ceiling, not certain if JARVIS will see it. "Thank you, JARVIS." The AI didn't respond, but knowing Tony, Steve guessed that the AI's expression right now would be smug, if he would have it.

Since JARVIS told him to make himself at home, Steve walked to the living room. One wall was completely made out of glass and there were a few cream white couches. The rug was fluffy and white and there was a huge TV on the wall. The window wall gave a good view to the sea. The whole room was light and cosy. What startled Steve though, was that there were absolutely no Christmas decorations.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked behind Steve.

The soldier turned around to see Tony standing at the top of the staircase, that Steve hadn't noticed. "Actually, yes. It's a sweet place you've got here, Stark."

"Yeah, that's why I live here," Tony responded, walking to Steve. "What did SHIELD want?"

Steve reached his hand with the file out. "They wanted me to send you this. Don't ask from me, I don't know, what it's about."

Tony took the file while making a grimace. "Work... On Christmas Eve. Great." He opened the file, scanned it for a moment and threw it on the glass table in the centre of the room.

Steve raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Speaking of Christmas Eve, are you even celebrating? Your house doesn't have anything even a little holiday-like."

Tony, who had turned around to probably go back to wherever he came from, froze. "Uh, I'm not exactly used to celebrating Christmas without Pepper," he answered, hesitating in the middle of the sentence.

Steve looked at his teammate with sympathy. "Where is she then?"

"Uh... D.C., I think..." Tony thought for a second, before turning around briefly, just to grab Steve's arm and drag him with him. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

"Wait, now?" Steve asked, startled by Tony's actions.

"No, in six to nine years," Tony responded and Steve could've sworn his eye roll was audible. "I'm guessing you don't have anything better to do anyway. Why else would you be here on California's coldest Christmas ever. Also, weren't you cold coming here? You don't even have a coat, what is wrong with you?"

One thing, that Steve had learned about Tony, was that he talked a lot. And they were probably going to fall down the stairs, if Tony didn't stop basically running.

"Serum keeps me warm, you idiot," Steve chuckled. "Do you ever read any files?"

Tony's answer came immediately and maybe a little too quickly: "Yes." When he heard Steve doing the 'yeah, right' sound, he stopped on the step and looked over his shoulder. "I do," he insisted.

When Steve still had that smug face on, Tony grunted and stomping the last seven steps down. "I hate you, get out of my house, I don't want you here anymore." He walked to a glass door, leading to a huge dark room with lots of technologic stuff scattered around, and punched a code in, causing the door to open.

"I thought you wanted to show something to me?" Steve laughed at his teammate's childish behaviour.

Tony's eyes widened, like he just remembered, why he had brought Steve down there. "That's right, come here," he said, turning around and walking through the glass doors, Steve right after him. He looked over his shoulder briefly to make sure Steve was following.

And in that half a second, a toaster flied at Steve's head.

"Holy shit!" Tony screamed, sounding something between concerned, terrified and dying of laughter. He walked over to Steve, who was clutching the back of his head, while glaring at the flying toaster. "Are you alright?" He reached his hands out to check on Steve, any traces of laughter gone.

"Stark? Why do you even have a flying toaster in here?" Steve asked, turning his glare from the toaster to the genius.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to fly?" Tony offered guiltily, shrugging his shoulders. "At least not yet. It's just dumb. It should live with DUM-E, they could discuss their dumbness. Anyway, that's not why we're here."

Tony already walked away, before Steve could even process, that Tony was making a flying toaster.

"So I was thinking that, hey, it's Christmas," Tony spoke again, causing Steve to snap out of his trance and run after him. "Better do something super Christmas-y. And then I started decorating the workshop, because well, I spend most of the time here anyway. I would've showed it to Pep, but well, she isn't here, and then you came so I was like, fuck that shit, I'm just gonna show it to Cap."

Steve had stopped walking during Tony's speech and he looked around. Now that he looked around, the whole room actually was, in fact, decorated, though the lights weren't on. There was a Christmas tree in one corner of the room, a toy train road on the floor and stockings on a fireplace. Tony walked to the fireplace and flicked a switch beside it.

Instantly, the lights turned on and the train started moving. Steve could hear silent Christmas songs in the background. His mouth dropped at the sight. It was more beautiful than anything Steve had ever seen. The Christmas' in his youth could've never been this colourful, his parents not having enough money and it being the 20s and everything.

While Steve was gaping, Tony looked at him expectingly. His eyes were round, looking for any signs of disapproval. "I was kind of hoping that you'd tell me, if it looks alright. I'm guessing you had wonderful Christmas in your youth, you know, having normal parents and everything. So... How is it?"

Steve chuckled at Tony's rambling and smiled. "It looks amazing. You did a wonderful job with decorating and it looks absolutely perfect, Tony."

Tony let go of a tree decoration he had picked up from the box on the table, causing it to fall on the floor and shatter. While Steve visibly flinched at the sound, Tony just stared at him. "You called me by my first name."

After that, Steve had just started laughing and said: "Of course, we saved the world together. Why can't we be on first name basis?" Tony had gotten alcohol out and the two heroes fell in a comfortable easy-going conversation. They talked about their teammates, Tony's projects, SHIELD and so on. Eventually, Steve told Tony bits and pieces of his own past. Tony had seemed quite interested and his work had been completely forgotten on the table. When Steve asked about Tony, he had just waved his hand and dismissed the idea altogether, asking about auntie Peggy. Steve didn't mind it. He knew well, that Tony wasn't used to Steve enough and he had serious trust issues. He would just wait a little. He'll open up eventually.

_"Excuse me, sir," _JARVIS said suddenly, causing Steve to jump and Tony to laugh. The soldier had completely forgotten, that he and Tony weren't actually exactly alone. _"I'm sorry for interrupting you and for startling Captain Rogers, but I must inform you, that a snowstorm has reached California."_

Tony's eyes widened and all traces of laughter were gone from his features. "Are you joking right now? Snowstorm? In California? On Christmas Eve? This has got to be a joke."

_"I'm afraid it is not," _JARVIS answered, sounding genuinely sorry. _"Before you say anything, sir, I did try to inform you about that. I spoke multiple times, but you were too engaged in your conversation to listen to me. For the safety of Captain Rogers, I advise him to stay here until the snowstorm submerges. His motorcycle has been moved to the garage and the building has been proofed."_

Tony took the information in for a few seconds, while Steve just stared at him. He wasn't sure, if Tony was alright with a basically complete stranger staying in his house after everything he had been through. "Maybe I should just go?"

Tony turned his head and stared at Steve, looking surprised. "Why? JARVIS just said it's risky to go outside. Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Well..." Steve responded and then hesitated. It's not like he had anywhere better to be. "Not really, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Cap, you are anything but burden. You are welcome to stay here and I think it would actually be better, if you stayed. Gosh, this is turning into Baby, It's Cold Outside."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. He had never heard of anything named like that and he had no idea, what it could be. "Excuse me, what?"

"You were in the army in 1944, am I right?" Tony asked. Steve nodded, though he had no idea, what that had to do with anything. "And you went down in 1944, November?" Steve nodded again. "Oh, okay, you probably don't know it yet. It's a Christmas song. But don't worry, I am _not _going to rape you."

"Wait, what?"


	4. When Christmas Comes To Town

Song(s): When Christmas Comes To Town  
>Relationship: Friends<br>Summary: Tony is rather surprised, when the rest of the Avengers just appear in the Tower. But he is not surprised, that he actually wants them there.  
>Notes: Completely aware, that I'm a day late. Sorry. Also, the formating problem. That's on .<p>

**December 24th, 2013**

**"The best time of the year, when everyone comes home."**

**Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166**

Tony blinked at the archer sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians. He wouldn't have minded him at all normally - at least he didn't drop all the popcorn on the couch - but he was really shocked. How the hell did he get in here? A year and a half had passed since he last saw the team, excluding Bruce and Steve. He knew he'd eventually see them again, but he really couldn't imagine them suddenly just appearing in his living room.

After a few minutes, Clint seemed to finally notice Tony's presence. "Hey, Stark," he said, not turning his eyes off the TV. "It looks nice here. No Loki-prints and everything. Can't believe, how hard it might've been to fix this whole place. Though I do like that you only left the A on the side of the building. You meant it as the Avengers, right?" For the first time, he turned his head and looked at the surprised engineer.

Instead of answering, Tony blurted out: "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't worry, I let him in," he heard from behind his back. Natasha walked into the room, pass Tony and plopped down on the couch next to Clint, doing it all quietly. He stole a handful of Clint's popcorn and threw her right leg over her left, looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Could you stop screaming, Stark? The fact that I'm deaf doesn't mean my helpers don't work," Clint whined, holding his hands over his ears.

"I'll stop screaming once you explain, what the hell is going on and why are you here!"

Clint looked at Natasha in the 'shoulde-we-tell-him' way. Natasha nodded once as an answer. Clint turned his head to Tony and started explaining: "Well, you obviously designed the Tower over for Avengers. Fury decided, that because it is done, we should try to move in. Banner and Rogers are apparently already here, so we were the ones left. We would've brought Thor too, but we couldn't get a hold of him. And we might or might've not brought you a Christmas present. So yeah..." He sounded hesitating at the end and scratched the back of his head. "Merry Christmas?"

Tony stared at him, dumbfounded. Sure, Tony had made rooms (floors, really) for each Avenger and designed them just for them and everything, but he really wasn't expecting them to move in just randomly one day (Christmas Eve, even worse).

Natasha hit Clint's arm lightly. "You broke Stark. Besides, Banner and Rogers don't actually live here yet. And the present was supposed to be a secret." Though her words were sharp and sounded angry, she looked at his friend fondly.

"I did not say, that we brought him a present. I said, that we might or might've not brought him a present. Doesn't reveal anything."

"You're an idiot."

"What is going on here?"

Tony turned around at the sound of his friend's voice, looking at Steve in relief. He had just saved him from the argument the assassin married couple ws about to have. "I don't know, save me Steve, they are here to kill me!"

"We brought you a present!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Steve set a tray with mugs on the table, sitting down on the couch next to it. Tony, who set beside him, quickly grabbed a spongebob mug and brought it to his lips and blowing on the hot chocolate in it. Natasha reached for an orange one warily, before sipping the liquid. Clint had already drowned half of it, Steve was just holding his in his hands. Bruce had refused to drink it altogether.<p>

"If I understand correctly, you two are moving in here," Bruce said, pointing a the two assassins sitting in the loveseat. They nodded at the same time, staying quiet. "I think it's actually a good idea. It would be easier to assemble us when we'e in the same place together."

"Yeah, I agree," Steve nodded thoughtfully. "It's not like we don't basically live here anyway. We just have to make it official, move the assassins in and get Thor from wherever he is in space."

"I don't think it's actually considered space," Tony pointed out, picking one half-melted marshmallow out from his drink and popping it in his mouth.

"You get what I mean."

"Guys," Natasha intrrupted. "You two are like a married couple, seriously." Steve rolled his eyes, muttering a silent 'pot calling the kettle black', causing Tony to burst out laughing and others to give him a funny look. "Since we're all here together on Christmas Eve, why not celebrate together and get to know each other?"

Bruce looked at the lit Christmas tree in the corner of the room and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

At that exact moment, they heard thunder boom outside and before anyne could react, Thor was coming in through an opened window, belting out, that he heard of a reunion and wanted to see his brothers and sisters of Avengers again.

The rest of the night, they just talked and joked about whatever they were doing at the moment. Tony took out the alcohol at about 8 o'clock and the rest of the night they watched Christmas specials together. For some reason, no one was surprised as to why Steve crying in the middle of Arthur Christmas, while Thor said that Arthur was a fine hero, or why Clint knew the words to every single song on The Polar Express. While Clint and Bruce were singing when Christmas comes to town, Steve and Thor were just swaying to the music and Natasha was looking at the sight before her with a fond smile. At that moment, looking at his teammates, Tony thought, that this is all he wants on Christmas.


	5. Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah

Song(s): Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah  
>Relationship: Best Friends<br>Summary: When the X-Men send Kitty Pryde to the Avengers, the heroes are introduced to Hanukkah.

**December 24th, 2014**

_**"Oh Hanukkah, Oh, Hanukkah. Come light the menorah."**_

**Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166 **

After Tony got a call from Wolverine, saying that Kitty and Rogue were going to visit them, he flipped shit. X-Men mansion was not safe that day - something to do with an attack a few days before - and all the students were sent all around the New York until the next year. Fantastic Four had gotten a bunch of kids to their place also and Spider-Man had one over his place, but he knew nothing about the other kids. The most terrifying thing though was that Kitty was Jewish.

Not that any of them were Nazi or anything, but Tony was afraid he'd say something offensive and act dumbly. Or offer her shellfish or something. Knowing him, literally anything he would do could be offensive to Jews. And it didn't get any better once Steve found out about the visit.

"I heard that Rogue and Kitty are coming around for a while?" he said, looking for confirmation. They were sitting on Tony's bed, backs resting against the bedframe and Tony's head on Steve's shoulder, while the latter was reading a book.

Tony nodded as an answer. He was way too sleepy to speak any more than he has to.

"Isn't Kitty a Jew?"

Tony nodded again.

"We probably have to celebrate Hanukkah today then."

Tony raised his head, moving away from his best friend and staring at him with wide eyes. "Shit, it's Hanukkah?" He wasn't really in date with the holidays he didn't celebrate, so he had no idea, when Hanukkah was or how it was celebrated.

"Well, yeah," Steve nodded, looking up from the book. "Kind of. It's the last day. But yeah, Hanukkah is still today too. And because she is our guest I thought we should probably be welcoming and let her celebrate her holiday with us. Besides, we can celebrate Christmas every year, but how often do you get to celebrate Hanukkah?"

The genius thought it through and rested against Steve again. "You're right. We should celebrate Hanukkah. But I know nothing about it. And I don't think you do either, Mr. Church Every Sunday," he joked, before he could think. He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shit, I didn't mean that to offend you. I have nothing against you being a Christian, trust me. I'm just really not used to spending time with so religious people. Gosh, I keep making it worse, say something or I'll never stop offending religions."

Steve just laughed. "I understand, what you mean, Tony, don't worry. I'm not offended, really," he said, ruffling the brunette's hair.

Tony leaned into the touch and just thought: "How am I so lucky?"

* * *

><p>"Starkass, they're coming up the elevator! Stop fucking Steve with your tiny dick and go welcome them."<p>

"Wow, I love you too, birdbrain."

"Fuck off!"

Tony rolled his eyes and threw a pen at Clint's head when he walked pass him. The archer let out a loud 'ouch', making Tony smirk. He ignored his friend's shouts directed towards him and walked to the currently opening lift. Rogue seemed completely comfortable in the Tower, since she had been there earlier also, but Kitty seemed to be absolutely out of place.

"Hello, ladies. Shall I lead the way around the living floors?" he asked mockingly, causing them to laugh or roll their eyes.

"More like 'shall I show you the bedroom'? Obviously, that's not possible. Steve is already there."

"Shut up!" he shouted back to Clint, looking over his shoulder towards where the living room. "Do you want me to take a stick and shove it so up your ass you couldn't walk until the next Christmas?"

Rogue threw her hands over her ears, making an disgusted face, while Kitty chocked on her own spit. "There are minors here, guys!" Bruce said, while walking by Tony on the way to the kitchen. He nodded to the girls as a greeting, before disappearing.

"Yeah, right, I forgot you guys were underage," Tony said, laughing at his own dumbness. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be nice, thank you, Tony," Rogue smiled and dragged Kitty with her after Tony.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kitty, we were thinking here..." Steve said out of blue while others were all watching Home Alone. Kitty looked at him with a curious expression. "Would you like us to celebrate today as Hanukkah with you?"<p>

Tony turned his head, listening to the conversation Steve and Kitty were having. Kitty looked shocked. In a good way, though, so that had to mean something great, right? "You want celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas? Because of me?" After Steve nodded, Kitty continued: "Why? I mean, Christmas is important to you."

"I know, but it would be great to know what Hanukkah is like. Also, I really don't want you to miss out on your holiday because of us."

Before Steve could react, Kitty threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, chanting 'thank you' over and over. Steve laughed and hugged her back.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>"Where did you even get that?" Tony asked with wide eyes, looking at the huge candlestick Kitty was holding. It had 8 candles with one in the centre and a little higher than the others. It was silver and looked heavy.<p>

Kitty laughed. "I have one back at the mansion. I just called Wolverine and told him to bring it here. I also have a dreidel and the ingredients for latkes and sufganiyot."

Steve blinked at the girl, taking her bags from her and setting them on the kitchen counter. "It's not that I know what any of these things are, but I'm going to pretend that I do. What are we going to do first?"

"Well, we should probably make the food first. You're better at baking than me, so sufganiyot is up to you. The recipe is in the bag, so you can get started on that. I'll go look for the best spot for the menorah, if that is alright with you?" With those words, she left the kitchen.

Steve looked at Tony and asked: "The best spot for what?"

* * *

><p>The Avengers watched, as Kitty lit the candles with a match. She looked very happy and Steve was very glad she was. He didn't want her to be sad on such a day. Even if he himself had no idea what she was doing.<p>

After Kitty had said a blessing, she literally skipped over to the rest of the heroes. "It's time for Dreidel!" she said, diving for a small bag that was sitting on the couch. No one had really thought about what was in there until now. They all sat closer to the table, when Kitty spilled the contents of the bag on the table. Most of it was just candy, but there was one weird looking small thing also. She picked that out from the pile of candy, before splitting the sweets equally to 8.

"Alright, now we're going to play Dreidel. Every single one of you gets a pile of the candy and you all have to put a candy in the middle right now." Everyone followed her orders, being exited for the game already. "This space in the middle is called pot. Now we are going to take turns spinning the dreidel. Whichever letter you get means what you have to do next. If you get nun," she showed the letter on the driedel, "you don't do anything and the next player turns. If you get gimel, you take all the candy from the pot. If you get hey, you take half the candy and if you get shin, you put one candy in the pot. If the pot is empty or there's only one candy left, we each put one in there again. Who gets all the candy wins. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, eager to play already.

They spent a hour or so playing - of course, Natasha won, though she insisted that she didn't, in fact, cheat - before Kitty brought in the food they had made with Steve. Surprisingly, latkes (apparently potato pancakes) was over first, way before sufganiyot, which seemed even better. Maybe Kitty just better at cooking than Steve is at baking.

Once the food was all over, Tony got a guitar out from wherever he had kept it all the time, because Thor decided at that moment to tell the team, that he could play the guitar. How that was possible, they didn't know. Maybe Asgard has guitars, but they didn't want to believe that. The rest of the night they were singing and dancing together.

Tony landed on the chair beside Steve, who was looking at their dancing friends with a smile on his face. "You know what, Steve? That was a damn great idea."

"When don't I have great ideas?"

_**A letter he'll probably never read**_

_Last year had been absolutely great and this one was way better. You have no idea, how much I actually had enjoyed having people around. Actually, I don't think I even miss Pepper anymore. I should've known we would never work out. But now I have you. I don't think I need her that much anymore anyways. You're my best friend. I can't really imagine a life without you anymore. I've been through enough, please don't leave me now._

_Merry Christmas, beloved!_


	6. We Need A Little Christmas

Song(s): We Need A Little Christmas  
>Relationship: Best friends<br>Summary: Steve might like Christmas a bit too much and Tony just doesn't understand.

**December 2nd, 2015**

_**"For we need a little Christmas right this very minute."**_

**Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166 **

"What the hell are you doing?"

Steve startled and dropped the colourful lights he was currently putting up on the floor. He looked at the lights laying on the floor and sighed, looking at Tony, who was standing behind him with obvious disbelief. He ignored the genius and reached down for the lights, picking them up and attaching them on the window he was standing in front of.

"It's like the 2nd of December, why are you putting up Christmas lights?" Tony asked, walking to Steve's right hand, looking up at the decorations.

"Last year I missed Christmas, now I'm starting early," Steve muttered under his breath, hoping Tony wouldn't hear him.

Of course, he had no such luck.

"Wow, you are really, really impatient, aren't you?" Tony laughed, patting Steve's arm. "Fine, you can put the lights up if Clint or the Maximoff kids don't destroy them. I'm sick of explaining, why we need all these lights to Pep."

"Will do."

Two hours later, Tony exited the workshop to find Clint staring wide-eyed at the Christmas tree standing in the middle of the living room.

"Tony? Why do we have a Christmas tree here in the beginning of December?" he asked, when Tony entered the room.

Right after that sentence, Steve walked in. Tony looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He pointed at the tree with his head, waiting for an explanation.

"What? I'm sorry? I told you, I'm celebrating Christmas early," he answered in the duh voice, like it was obvious he was going to bring a Christmas tree 22 days early.

Tony facepalmed, while Clint just looked surprised.

**December 8th, 2015**

"You're kidding me, right?" Tony asked as soon as he entered the Avengers' floors. He heard Let It Snow all around him and even though he loved Christmas songs, it's was too early for them in his mind.

"Actually, I am afraid it's not," Pepper said, when she walked pass him. "It was all Steve's idea." She disappeared to the living room.

Instantly, Clint was by his side. "It was Steve's idea, but she doesn't want to admit she loves Michael Bublé, so she acts like she's mad at Steve."

"I heard that, Barton!"

"Shit, I'm out. To the Hawknest!"

"Stop climbing in my vents, birdbrain. Now where the fuck is Steve?"

**December 15th, 2015**

"If you as much as show me another Christmas cookie, I'll shove it in your throat and hold it there until you die."

Steve warily moved away from Tony, who was working on the couch, with the tray of cookies he was holding.

**December** **24th, 2015**

Tony sat on the kitchen counter with a sigh. Natasha, who was making some kind of food Tony didn't recognize, looked up from the bowl in front of her and at Tony. "You okay, Tony?" she asked, dropping the spoon on the table and standing in front of the genius.

"Yeah, of course," Tony nodded and smiled at the assassin. "I'm just relieved Christmas is ending. I don't understand, how is it possible for someone to like Christmas so much?"

"Well, nowadays Christmas is obviously way better for Steve than it was for you. You do realize, that Steve could've never had such colourful and sweet holiday in his childhood," Natasha chuckled, picking up the spoon and continuing stirring the mix in the bowl.

There was silence for a few minutes, while Tony thought. Natasha could almost hear the bolts and screws moving in Tony's head. Then he jumped down the counter and left the room, yelling over his shoulder, that he was taking Steve ice skating.

Natasha smirked at herself. The plan was going great so far.

_**A letter he'll probably never read**_

_I might not understand you, but I do trust you. Don't think I don't. I'd probably run in a burning building if you thought I would be safe. I trust you so much._

_I also love you. You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for. I am way too lucky for having you. Though I would never_ _really have you, now would I? But I still love you._

_And quoting a famous animated movie: "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours."_

_You need to be happy and I'll do anything to achieve that._

_Merry Christmas, beloved._


	7. Beautiful Christmas

Song(s): Beautiful Christmas  
>Relationship: Best friendsOne-side crush  
>Summary: The Avengers watching Big Time Rush? Not such a good idea as it seems.<p>

**December 23rd, 2016**

_**"We can make a beautiful Christmas, we can make the world shine bright."**_

**Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166 **

"No!" Clint let out an agonised scream, causing everyone else in the room to look weirdly at him. Bucky looked at Steve with an raised eyebrow, while the latter just shook his head in a 'don't say anything' way.

They had been watching TV with the whole team, including Bucky and the Maximoffs. Pepper, Jane, Betty and Darcy were present somewhere in the Tower, though no one had seen them ever since they walked through the door. Natasha and Wanda had gone with them, but they returned a few hours later and no one was brave enough to ask about it.

"What's up with you?" Tony asked out loud from Clint, like reading everyone's minds.

"It's over!" Clint said back, sounding absolutely wrecked and heartbroken.

"You're screaming over the end of Big Time Rush's episode! What are you, a teenage girl?"

"I must admit, that I am also rather disappointed because of the show ending," Thor stated.

"That's because you are basically a teenage girl," Tony rolled his eyes at Thor and threw a piece of popcorn at the god.

Steve nudged Tony's side with an elbow. "Stop being rude."

"Look, who's talking, you're the one hitting me."

"Because you obviously don't know how to act with others."

"Ding ding!" Clint shouted loudly over them, jumping up. All eyes turned to him and he was suddenly the centre of the attention once again. "We should get out our PJs and spend the Christmas in them too!"

"What?" Bucky asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Why? And what's with the 'ding ding'?"

"Oh, that's my lightbulb sound," Clint said and waved his hand, dismissing the topic. "The point is, that we should make it a tradition. By the way, PJs are comfortable and adorable as fuck."

"Yeah, well, small problem: What if you don't have PJs?" Tony raised his hand.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, before doing some kind of creepy mind reading thing and dragging him out the door all together.

"I want Iron Man PJs!" Tony whined in the middle of the clothes store, causing Natasha to hit him against the back of his head and Bucky to sigh in annoyance. The rest of the Avengers had disappeared in the mall, probably leaving to find a Pizza Hut or something. He couldn't blame them really, he knew just how annoying he was being.

"Are you really that full of yourself, Stark?" Natasha asked, looking at him with a bored expression. "I really don't think they have adult sized Iron Man PJs."

"But we can ask, right?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Within a second, Tony had moved to the first store worker he noticed. Natasha groaned and walked after the genius, dragging Bucky along with him.

"So I wanted to ask you, if you have Iron Man PJs here?" Natasha heard Tony ask.

"Of course we do," the young girl in front of Tony answered. "Which size would you like?"

"My size?"

The girl was silent for a few seconds. "Excuse me?"

Tony ended up getting light blue PJs with yellow ducks on them, because they didn't have big enough Iron Man ones. It took the worker half an hour to convince Tony to buy something else.

Then they had left the store to search for the rest of the heroes, who had in fact been in the Pizza Hut. They joined them and their friends told them all about what they had done meanwhile. The thing, that Tony remembered the best about their story was that there was a Santa Claus here.

Of course, because of him being such a baby, they had to go there in an instant.

And needless to say, the Santa was more than a bit confused, when Tony Stark sat on his lap.

_*insert a text about completely usual 24th December here*_

**December 25th, 2016**

When Clint started screaming everyone up, Tony was already in the living room, sitting on the couch in his PJs and a blanket cocoon. He was holding a mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows in it. Once the rest of the Avengers made it into the living room, they were more than a bit worried.

"I couldn't sleep," Tony shrugged, answering their mental question without turning his gaze from the TV. "I was just thinking too much. And I feel like I realized, what Christmas really means." The Avengers were all really confused, not having any idea, where Tony was going with this. "You guys know, what my dad is like, correct? Well, because of him, I always thought that Christmas was some stupid holiday someone had made up to have a reason to get more presents. Apparently, it's not that at all."

Steve felt his heart broke and he was sure at least a few of the others' broke too. He walked to Tony and sat down next to him, hugging him close. "Are you alright?"

Tony nodded silently, pressing himself against Steve's warm body. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sad and guilty for celebrating Christmas wrong for all these years. So I might've donated a few billions to a few hospitals, that's all."

In that moment, Steve's couldn't have felt prouder.

_**A letter he'll probably never read**_

_Thank you. You have no idea, how much you have helped me. I can't really imagine, where I would be if it wasn't for you. You made my life happier. You taught me so much. You gave me a purpose. Like you once said: "You gave me a home." You showed me, how to love others and how to love myself. Even though I told you I realized what Christmas meant, that wasn't all I realized that night._ _I remember how last year, I said that I love you. But now it's more than that. It used to be a brotherly love, you were like me younger more mature brother, who was always there for me. Now, I feel, like you're my soulmate. Every touch brings up sparks. Every word makes my head spin. Every smile makes my heart melt. And I am glad that you are the one I fell in love with. I am proud to say, I love you, though you will never feel the same. Thank you, for making my Christmas beautiful._

_Merry Christmas, beloved._


End file.
